fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Faberry- New
Hi, ich denke zwar nicht, dass das hier irgendwer lesen wird, aber ich hatte einfachmal wieder Lust etwas zu schreiben. Also falls doch noch jemand über diese Geschichte stolpert: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Rachel sah aus dem Fenster. Es war mitten in der Nacht, trotzdem war draußen alles hell beleuchtet. Es ist nun mal New York, die Stadt die niemals schläft. Schlafen konnte sie im Moment auch nicht. Ihr schwirrten zu viele Gedanken im Kopf herum. "Hoffentlich geht bei der Premiere morgen alles gut. Hoffentlich bin ich gut. Nein! Ich bin Rachel Berry, ich werde fantastisch sein. Hoffentlich schaffen es die anderen zu kommen. Hoffentlich wird Quinn da sein!" ''Und so ging es die ganze Nacht, bis in die frühen Morgnstunden bis sie endlich für ein paar Minuten schlafen konnte, doch dann klingelte das Telefon. ''"Zur Hölle nochmal!" '' '''Rachel:' Hallo? Kurt: '''Guten Morgen Sonnenschein! Wie geht es meiner Lieblingsdiva denn heute am Tag ihres großen Auftritts!?" '''Rachel: '''Ich bin müde! Und will gar nicht an den Auftritt denken! Ich konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen, und als ich dann endlich eingeschlafen bin, hast du angerufen! '''Kurt: Oh, tut mir leid Schätzchen, ich bin nur so aufgeregt. Heute ist dein großer Tag! Rachel: '''Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du scheinst aufgeregter zu sein als ich!.... '''Kurt: Hast du schon was von Quinn gehört? Schafft sie es? Rachel: '''Ich hoffe es! Aber ich konnte sie die letzten Tage nicht erreichen, sie scheint sehr beschäftigt zu sein. Aber ich kann es ihr auch nicht verübeln, sie ist in LA. Sie lebt ihren Traum, genau wie wir beide, ich hoffe nur ihr ist nichts passiert! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, aber ich vermisse sie! '''Kurt: SIe wird es schon schaffen, mach dir nicht solche Gedanken!... Wie wäre es mit Frühstück? Treffen bei Starbucks in 10? Vielleicht kommst du da ja auf andere Gedanken!? ' Rachel: '''Liebend gerne! Ich werde pünktlich da sein! Und Kurt....Danke! Das grelle Licht schien ihr in die Augen, aber sie liebte es! Das ist alles was sie sich je erträumt hat. Auf einer Bühne zu stehen und das zu tun was sie liebt, singen! Und das vor einem Publikum, welches sie in ihren Bann reißt. SIe genoss den Applaus, dafür lebte sie. Aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich noch nicht komplett erfüllt. Der Platz, der für Quinn reserviert war blieb leer, alles anderen waren gekomme, sogar Santana. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass die beiden in irgendeiner Weise Freunde geworden waren. Nur Quinn war nicht da, und das traf sie tiefer als sie erwartet hatte. Hinter den Kulissen war schon wieder ales in Aufruhr, als Rachel aus ihrem Umkleidezimmer kam. Die Tür natürlich mit einem großem Stern versehen auf dem ihr Name in Großbuchstaben glänzte. Bevor sie ihre Dads und Freunde sah, hörte sie sie schon. "Rachel, Liebling! Du warst grandios! Wir sind so stolz auf dich!" Daraufhin umarmte sie beide. Alle drei hatten Tränen in den Augen. Danach folgten alle ihre Freunde, allen voran natürlich Kurt und Blaine. Es folgten Mercedes und Sam, Brittany und Santana, Mike und Tina. Sogar Mr.Shuester war gekommen, sie war glücklich. Überhäuft von Blumensträußen und Geschenken, Glückwünschen und Umarmungen verließ sie das Theater und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ihr war heute nicht nach feiern, obwohl die Anderen versucht hatten, sie zu überreden, doch sie woolte nicht, sie konnte nicht. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte, dass sie nach Hause sollte. Zu Hause angekommen, wusste sie wieso. Mit einem Strauß Gardenien in der Hand stand Quinn wartend vor ihrer Tür. Als sie Rachel sah zog ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Rachel lief schneller auf sie zu, sie rannte fast und umarmte sie so schnell sie konnte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sie sich von einander und schauten sich in die Augen, bis Quinn die Stille brach. "Bevor du was sagst. Ich war da, ich bin etwas zu spät gekommen. Mein Flieger hatte Verpätung und sie wollten mich zuerst nicht reinlassen, doch dann kam Danny und er hat dann gesagt, dass sie mich durchlassen sollen und da hatte schon der zweite Teil des Tückes angefangen und um die anderen Zuschauer nicht zu stören habe ich mich in die hinterste Reihe gesetzt. Du warst fantastisch Rachel, ich bin so stolz auf dich! Du hast deinen Traum erfüllt!" "Und da sagen die Leute immer das ich die jenige bin, die nicht aushört zu reden!", lachte Rachel. Daraufhin stieß Quinn sie mit ihrer Hand leicht weg, musste aber selbst lachen. "Haha, sehr witzig! Achja, die Blumen sind für dich!" Sie überreichte Rachel die Gardenien, welche daraufhin leicht errötete. "Gardenien. Die sind wuderschön! Danke!" Plötzlich verspürte sie das Bedürfniss Quinn zu küssen. Sie sah so wunderschön aus im Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster im Flur schien. Quinn war eine Strähne ins Gesicht gefallen und Rachel schob sie sanft hinter ihr Ohr. Ihre Hand blieb ohne nachzudenken auf ihrer Wange liegen und sie streichelte sie etwas. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben als sich die beiden in die Augen sah. SIe bewegten sich langsam aufeinander zu. Sie standen so dicht aneinander, dass sich ihre Körper berührten, was ihre Körper unter noch mehr Spannung versetzte. Doch dann klingelte Rachel's Handy. "Shit, tut mir leid! Hallo?....Ja, Kurt ich bin gut zu Hause angekommen...ja ich weiß ich hab dir nicht geschrieben, aber das hatte auch einen guten Grund.... Quinn ist hier! Ja, danke...bye, Kurt....ja mach ich..bye...bye!" Quinn musste lächeln, Obwohl sie nur Rachel gehört hatte, wusste sie genau wie das Gespräch verlaufen war. Die beiden werden sich einfach nie verändern."Tut mir leid, aber du kennst ja Kurt!", sagte Rachel. "Hey, Rachel ist schon ok....Mhmm, ich meine der Flur ist schön, aber ich denke wir könnten auch reingehen, oder?", entgegnete Quinn. Rachel schloss direkt die Tür auf und die beiden gingen hinein und legten sich schlafen. Morgen hatten sie genug Zeit um sich alles zu erzählen...oder auch für andere Dinge!.... '''Der nächste Morgen' Sie sieht so süß aus, wenn sie schläft!, dachte sich Quinn als sie Rachel beobachtete. Quinn war früher aufgewacht als Rachel, was eine Seltenheit darstellt, da Rachel normalerweise schon um 6 Uhr aufsteht. Doch heute war es anders. Quinn bemerkte,dass eine Strähne in Rachels Gesicht fiel und strich sie mit ihrer Hand sanft hinter ihr Ohr, ähnlich wie es Rachel vergangene Nacht tat. "Du weißt schon, dass es creepy ist, Menschen beim Schlafen zu beobachten!?", sagte Rachel mit verschlafener Stimme und immer noch geschlossenen Augen. "Woher willst du wissen, dass ich dich beobachtet habe? Du hattest die gesamte Zeit deine Augen zu!", entgegnete Quinn. "Ha, siehts du, ich habe Recht! Wenn du mich nicht beobachtet hättest, wüsstest du auch nicht, dass ich meine Augen zu hatte!", wobei Rachel hoch schnellte und Quinn leicht errötete:"Ja gut, ich gebe es zu, du hast mich ertappt....aber ich hatte auch genügend Gründe um es zu tun." "Ach ja und die wären?",fragte Rachel mit hoffnungsvollem Blick und war sehr gespannt auf die Antwort. "Ehm...naja, du weißt, wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und da musste ich einfach mal überprüfen, ob noch alles an Ort und Stelle ist...", entgegnete Quinn ironisch und musste dabei lachen. Rachels Mundwinkel sanken ein wenig, sie hatte auf eine andere Antwort gehofft. Quinn bemerkte dies natürlich sofort, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fing Rachel an, sie zu kitzeln und schwank sich dabei über Quinn, sodass sie über ihr hockte. Quinn wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschieht und musste sich geschlagen geben, da Rachel mittlerweile Quinns Arme mit ihren Händen auf das Bett drückte, sodass Quinn sich nicht mehr davon lösen konnte. SIe waren sich nun sehr nah, so nah, dass sich ihre Nasen beinah berührten. "Und lachst du jetzt immer noch?", fragte Rachel in verspielten Ton, in welchem auch Quinn antwortete:"Kommt darauf an, wie es jetzt weitergeht.", und dabei eine Mundhälfte hochzog und damit verführerisch lächelte. Rachel konnte nun nicht mehr widerstehen und fing auch an zu grinsen. Ihr Halt an Quinns Armen lockerte sich und Quinn nutzte die Chance und legte ihre Hand auf Rachels Wange, streichelte sie sanft und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. "Naja, der eigentliche und wichtigere Grund, warum ich dich beobachtet habe, war das ich nicht anders konnte, weil....weil du total süß und vor allem wunderschön aussiehst wenn du schläfst, also um genau zu sein eigentlich immer, aber ja...und ich hab dich einfach so vermisst, dass ich keinen Moment vergehen lassen wollte, in dem ich dich ansehen kann. Und ich weiß, dass das eigentlich total seltsam ist, aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen...." Weiter kam sie nicht, da Rachels Lippen auf ihren landeten. Und wieder einmal wusste Quinn im ersten Moment nicht wie ihr geschieht, doch sie realsierte schnell, was sie zu tun hatte. Quinn erwiederte den Kuss nun mit all dem Verlangen und der Lust die sich bei ihr in den letzten Jahren für Rachel aufgestaut hatte, aber vor allem auch mit der bedingungslosen Liebe, die sie für Rachel über die Jahre hinweg empfunden hatte. Ihre Lippen nicht verlassend, übernahm Quinn nun die Kontrolle über das Geschehen, und wendete Rachel und sich, sodass sie nun über Rachel lag. Sie küssten sich inning weiter und ihre Zungen fingen an miteinander zu tanzen. In diesem Moment entlud sich bei beiden die Spannung der letzten Jahre, in denen sie dasselbe für einander empfanden, sodass beide stöhnen mussten. Doch bevor es sich noch weiter entwickeln konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Rachel versuchte sich von Quinn zu lösen, obwohl sie es eigentlich nicht wollte, doch Quinn, ließ sie nicht. "Bleib hier, egal wer es ist kann warten, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun!", flüsterte Quinn Rachel verführerisch ins Ohr und biss danach leicht in ihr Ohrläppchen, woraufhin Rachel stöhnte. Es klopfte erneut, und es wurde mit jedem mal lauter. Die beiden ignorierten es, bis sie eine Stimme hörten:"Rachel Honey, bist du da?" "Shit, meine Dads!" "Habe ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass es sexy ist, wenn du fluchst", flüsterte Quinn erneut. Rachel musste ihr Stöhnen unterdrücken und antwortete stattdessen: "Nein hast du noch nicht und das ist gut zu wissen, aber das hilft gerade nicht weiter! Quinn... bitte... ich würde liebend gern hier weiter machen, aber ich muss zu Tür!" Rachel gab Quinn noch eine Kuss und Quinn ließ sie langsam los. Quinn ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und pustete geärgert in die Luft, musste danach jedoch schmunzeln, da sich ihr größter Traum endlich erfüllt hat, Rachel Berry zu küssen, und das besste war, dass sie es auch wollte.